Cazadores de Sombras: Youkai Kurama no Kyubi Sage
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Naruto es una parte importante en el Mundo Invisible. Y sus mejores amigos también, incluyendo a la extraña y altanera familia Hyuga, de los cuales dos miembros se vuelven una parte importante en su vida. Desea saber qué son esos estúpidos Cazadores de los que tanto oye. Pero primero quiere saber qué es él mismo. NaruHina SasuSaku.
1. Prólogo: El Mundo Invisible

**Cazadores de Sombras: Youkai Kurama no Kyubi Sage. **

**¡Hola! Sé que no estoy en pose de iniciar un fanfic nuevo, pero necesitaba escribir esto después de leer la saga **_**Cazadores de Sombras **_**de Cassandra Clare. Naruto no es el único anime que haré; Shingeki no Kyojin también tendrá su fic, cuyo nombre será **_**Cazadores de Sombras: Ningen no Aite Kyojin Sage. **_

**Les dejo leer el prólogo, y como siempre les aclaro que **_**Naruto **_**no es de mi propiedad, sino del talentoso y a veces incomprendible Masashi Kishimoto y **_**Cazadores de Sombras **_**es de la gran, genial, hermosa Cassie Clare.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Prólogo: El Mundo Invisible **

_No todo lo invisible necesariamente es inexistente_

_-Honestamente no recuerdo. _

_Vamos, Naruto, sólo es una estúpida historia de frikis. _

El rubio suspiró, y tomó el teclado de su ordenador. Tecleó una página que su amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, le recomendó _"si quería entretenerse un rato"._

_Ningún ser genial se aparece aquí... El teme te quiere engañar._

Ingresó. La pantalla estaba negra con letras de color rojo, y decía con manuscrita _**Bienvenido, Naruto Uzumaki.**_

El Uzumaki tragó saliva y con algo de miedo, cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que entraba a ese sitio y no le habían pedido ningún dato. Según Sasuke, a medianoche, solo y a obscuras, era toda una experiencia entrar a esa página.

**.-Flashback-.**

_-¿Hablar con gnomos y hadas y brujas por internet? ¡Me tomas el pelo'ttebayo!- gritó Naruto en el corredor, y Sasuke le sonrió misteriosamente._

_-Es divertido. Admito que me he sorprendido al verlo- dijo el Uchiha, con gesto serio- Hablo con una supuesta bruja llamada "Haruno". La historia que tienen es interesante... Aunque sólo sean un grupo de perdedores sin vida. Ah, y nunca dije que hubiera gnomos ahí. _

_"Curioso. Sakura-chan se apellida Haruno"- pensó el rubio, omitiendo la última frase. _

_-¿Te... Sorprendió?- preguntó el rubio. En su vida había escuchado que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera sorpresa u admiración, excepto de su hermano, Itachi. _

_-Hmp...Algo... Nada que sea de importancia- dijo el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pedazo de papel cuadrículado, de alguno de sus cuadernos- Toma, miedosito. Por si quieres entrar, ahí esta el link_

**.-Fin Flashback-.**

-Nee, Sasuke sólo queria asustarme- se dijo Naruto. Vió un cuadro parpadeante al lado de su nombre, de color borgoña. El texto que había en él era simple.

_**"¿Quieres conocer nuestra historia?"**_

Naruto recordó que Sasuke le había dicho que la historia era interesante, así que debía de ser realmente buena. Dio clic en él, y llegó a una página con blanco y letras de color negro. Parecía muy escolar, algo así como _Wikipedia_.

_**El Mundo Invisible. **_

_¿Quién eres, Naruto?... Vives en tu mundo triste y real. No sabes lo que hay a tu alrededor. No sabes que tu amada amiga Sakura es una bruja. Los brujos son mitad demonios, son hijos de mortales y demonios. Tienen una belleza encantadora, pero son peligrosos._

_El mundo siempre ha estado oculto. Nadie puede ver el Mundo Invisible, excepto por los que ahí habitamos. Brujas, hadas, vampiros... _

_Las hadas son creación de ángeles y demonios. Hermosas, delicadas y tiernas, aunque si la situación lo amerita, son crueles, traicioneras, y poco fiables. Tienen cierto lado demoníaco, que contrasta con su gran belleza._

_Las brujas son inmortales, y tienen cierta estirpe demoníaca. La mayoría son hermosas, y muy inteligentes, pero también sumamente amargadas y depresivas, agresivas e inseguras, y cuando se enamoran, lo hacen en serio. _

_Los vampiros son Hijos de la Noche. Hermosos, pelinegros, serios. Disfrutan de la lluvia, y el sol es mortal para ellos. Son realmente sabios, y requieren de la sangre humana, la de animales no es tan pura. _

_Los demonios. Peligrosos, cambian de forma, pueden ser una hermosa chica incluso. Te matarán, venderían a su madre si es necesario. Son crueles, unos malditos. Una peste que se extiende por todo el mundo._

_Los Guardianes, ellos guardan dentro suyo a algunos demonios que no pueden cambiar de forma. Pocas veces ellos mismos lo saben, y si ellos mueren, su demonio lo hará._

_Unas personas realmente interesantes son los Cazadores. Son hijos de Ángeles y humanos y su principal trabajo es derrotar y matar a los Demonios y la los Guardianes, aunque sólo si estos últimos se convierten en una amenaza. Viven con los humanos, y conviven con ellos._

El rubio bufó, frustrado. Había muchisíma más información abajo, y le daba pereza leer. De seguro Sasuke la había releído al menos tres veces, buscando fallas.

**¡Habla con un Cazador! ¡Hyuga está disponible! **

-Que raro- pensó el rubio en voz alta- Conozco a dos Hyugas... Neji-gruñon y *Kowai-Hinata- se dijo el rubio. Leyó el perfil del "Cazador" que le estaban sugiriendo.

_**Atanih Hyuga.**_

_**Es una chica, hija de un ángel llamado Hikari, y de un humano llamado Hiashi. Es timída, pero valiente, y ha matado más demonios que nadie de su edad. Tiene asignado a un Guardián para protegerlo. Vio morir a su madre, atacada por un terrible demonio.**_

_**Su hermana menor es una Cazadora, pero ella aún no lo sabe. Su primo también es un Cazador, realmente experimentado y ágil, todo un prodigio. Su Guardián almacena dentro a Kurama no Kyubi, un demonio poderoso... El mismo que mató a su madre.**_

Tragó saliva y vió todo un apartado dedicado especialmente a esos peculiares _Cazadores. _Alzó una de sus cejas al ver que había 2 clanes en la lista principal de _Cazadores._

_**Hyuga**_

_**Uchiha**_

-¿Uchiha?...- se preguntó el rubio, bastante impactado. Sasuke y él se compartían todo, o al menos eso creía. Entró rápidamente al link, y entonces sus cejas llegaron hasta la coronilla de tal sorpresa que se llevó.

_**Los Uchiha han estado aquí mucho tiempo, tanto que pareciera que surgieron con nuestra historia. Tienen un hermoso don ocular que les permite juguetear con la mente y predecir los movimientos contrarios, sea de quién sea.**_

_**Su mayor deshonra empieza con Uchiha Madara, quién anheló más poder, más dominio de los cazadores sobre el Mundo Invisible, y se unió con la mayor parte de los demonios que había dentro de los Guardines de su época.**_

_**El esposo de una Guardián, Hashirama Senju detuvo esta amenaza a pesar de ser un Mundano, matando al Inmundo y tomando en su pariente más joven el poder del demonio más peligroso. **_

_**La líder del Clan es Mikoto Uchiha, directora del Seminario de Tokio y su esposo Fugaku Uchiha. Los más jóvenes cazadores de esta familia son Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke y Shisui.**_

Naruto solto el mouse y rodó los ojos. Sakura, Sasuke y quizá un Hyuga, sea quién sea Gruñon o Kowaii le estaban tomando el pelo.

-Ellos solo querían engañarme- murmuro, caminando a la cama sin molestarse en apagar la computadora- Ellos mienten, me hicieron desvelarme y dentro de poco me toca clase- se acurruco, intentanto convencerse de que todo era mentira- Asuma-sensei me matará si llego tarde'ttebayo...

Logró creer sus mentiras, sin embargo una sensación tenebrosa le removió las entrañas. Como si algo o alguien en su interior le avisara que todo era verdad... Una parte que tenía guardada, esperando el momento para salir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Crees que lo haya leído todo?- pregunto Sakura, curando el brazo de Sasuke, que estaba sucio y lleno de cortes y mordidas sangrantes.

-Tsk, al menos un poco...- murmuró el Uchiha, apretando un brazo del sofá.

La casa era grande; Las paredes pintadas de un hogareño color beige con una banda color café en la mitad de las mismas, amueblado con juegos pulcros de sillones rojos y una mesa de café de madera de roble.

Un hogar como de película feliz, de no ser por las armas exhibidas en la mesa de café y las manchas de sangre en la alfombra blanca. Sakura vestía normal, de sus dedos brotaba una especie de luz verde y con esta la piel de Sasuke se cerraba poco a poco.

-Eso espero- susurro para si misma la pelirrosa. Unos toquidos insistentes interrumpieron la curación por algunos segundos.

-¡Uchiha estamos aquí!- vociferó una voz masculina.

-Los Hyuga. Muy educados como para abrir casas sin permiso- atajó el azabache e hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Yo abro- dijo la Haruno. Con un simple gesto de cabeza casi nulo, la puerta se abrió. Sasuke medio sonrió. Su mejor amiga era una bruja muy talentosa.

-Buenas madrugadas- saludó Neji, caminando con elegancia.

-Hola- murmuró una débil voz femenina.

-Hmp- fue lo que Sasuke dijo.

Sakura sonrió y miro a ambos con complicidad.

-Hina-chan, ya le dijimos a tu Guardián- murmuró emocionada- El debe confirmarlo con nosotros- agregó, sonriente.

-Mi guardián...- murmuró Hinata, como si no lo creyera. Ella y su primo estaban en condiciones mucho mejores que Sasuke, pero llevaban sinfines de armas en sus cinturones junto con pequeños cilindros que terminaban en punta, como un lápiz muy largo- No quiso hablar conmigo y estuve un largo rato en el Portal.

-Si, Naruto quizá no lo crea- agregó Neji.

Sasuke tomó algo de agua, con su brazo ya curado.

-En un rato iremos...-dejó salir antes de dibujar un símbolo con forma de dos hoces cruzadas en su brazo con uno de esos extraños lápices.

-En un rato- apoyaron los tres chicos, y creyeron que al fin Naruto se iba a unir al Mundo que siempre había estado oculto, aunque una pequeña parte de este vivía dentro de él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Que tal? El título significa "El Monstruo Oculto; Kurama no Kyubi Saga" y sé que Kyuu-chan no es un monstruo pero para el contexto de la serie lo puse así, ya que poco a poco vamos a ver como cambia, etc...**

***Kowaii significa asustado/a. **

**Bueno, empezando el primer capítulo se despide **

**Amaya de Inuzuka 7u7 **


	2. Capítulo 1: Ciego

**¡Hola! Me reporto con el capítulo nuevo, el primer capítulo de este fanfic, y recomiendo los libros, son altamente genialosos. Bueno, espero que haya salido como planeaba, porque lo tuve que rehacer al menos unas 3 veces en algunas partes, pero creo que ha quedado bien.**

**¡Los dejo leer!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1: Ciego **

_No vemos las cosas tal cual son,_

_las vemos tal cual somos._

_-Anaïs Nín _

Naruto se despertó ciertamente cansado. No durmió correctamente gracias a su estúpida "aventura" que lo había dejado pensando un buen momento antes de dormir. Su padrino estaba despierto desde las tres de la mañana.

Vivía con Jiraiya, el escritor de guiones para hentai y libros eróticos más reconocidos de Japón, el lugar donde residía, en Tokio. Este hombre lo había cuidado desde que recordaba, era su padrino.

Sus padres habían muerto, culpa de una explosión hacía mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera los recordaba, era como si hubiera nacido de la tierra. En verdad ya no le importaba, porque Jiraiya siempre había ido a sus festivales del Día del Padre, a las ceremonias, a los cursos de los que se graduaba y a las premiaciones en atletismo.

Y para el Día de la Madre, las dudas y consejos estaba Tsunade Senju, su tía, su gran protectora y amiga.

No le hacía falta nada.

Se levantó y camino por su habitación, cambiando su pijama por el uniforme de la escuela y tallando sus ojos sin molestarse en peinarse. Tomó el camino para ir a la cocina y en el comedor, en la mesa estaba un inspirado Jiraiya escribiendo en su notebook.

-Temprano hoy, Naruto- dijo el hombre y sonrió amablemente.

-¿Que horas son, ero-sannin?- preguntó el rubio, y el peliblanco revisó su reloj de mano.

-Tienes tres cuartos de hora para comer y ver televisión si quieres- dijo Jiraiya animado de que su ahijado por fin tuviera tiempo.

-Ehh supongo que sí- dijo Naruto, mirando al escritor en la mesa y abriendo la nevera un poco para sacar algo de lo que había sobrado del ramen de ayer. Lo calentó mientras miraba fijamente al hombre- Etto... Ero-sannin- pronunció de forma dudosa el joven.

Jiraiya, jovial como siempre, lo volteo a ver.

-¿Que pasa, Naruto?- preguntó, con un tono que habría alegrado a cualquiera.

-Ehm... Ayer leí una página. Eran puras tonterías'ttebayo- agregó rápidamente- Pero... tengo dudas... ¿Has oído algo de un supuesto Mundo Invisible?- preguntó el rubio, mirando dudoso a su querido mentor.

Jiraiya detuvo su afanosa escritura un buen rato y cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado para comer, el peliblanco lo miro como si hubiera predicho una apocalipsis.

-¿Quién te habló de eso?- preguntó, intentando lucir calmado, pero en su interior sabía que no era así.

-Sasuke me dio una página. Habla de unas familias, la Uchiha y los Hyuga, y una tal Atanih Hyuga que es una Cazadora- mencionó el rubio. Jiraiya suspiró pesadamente y dejó de lado el documento en _Word, _poniendo una mano en su frente.

El joven Namikaze conocía ese gesto. Era el que hacía cuando a veces la madre de Sasuke iba de visita junto con su hijo menor, y mientras ellos jugaban _Halo _los adultos hablaban. Recordaba haber oído el grito de "¡No puedes ocultarlo por siempre, Jiraiya!" y la calmada, triste respuesta de "Quiero que viva sin preocupaciones, Mikoto". Lo había olvidado gracias a la victoria de Sasuke y sus burlas.

-Debí decirte hace mucho... Mucho- susurró el hombre - Quería protegerte. No pensé que los Uchiha y los Hyuga menores se me adelantaran... Quería decirte en un rato más...

-¿Decirme qué?

-Mira, empecemos con Sasuke. El es un gran chico, orgulloso de su clan. El te ha protegido desde hace años...- se perdió- Atanih Hyuga es Hinata Hyuga. Atanih es Hinata escrito al revés- agregó- Tu... Eres un Guardián.

Naruto tragó precipitadamente y miro con sorpresa al peliblanco.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- preguntó estúpidamente.

-De Kurama no Kyubi- repuso, ignorando sus preguntas- Tu madre lo fue antes de ti, y Uchiha Madara intentó extraer al demonio de su interior cuando apenas tenías unas semanas de vida. Tu padre era un Cazador... Y lo detuvo un rato. Tu madre, Kushina metió a Kurama dentro de ti y luego luchó contra Madara con lo que le quedaba de vida. Antes de que Madara intentara tocarte, Minato puso una runa nueva creada por Hikari en tu vientre. Una runa de protección que restauraba el sello al máximo. Madara no te pudo tocar y Minato luchó a muerte contra él hasta que ambos murieron- explicó- Luego Tsunade y yo te encontramos... Y te traje a vivir aquí.

Naruto sé quedó estático. Eso explicaba la marca en su vientre. Sin embargo, miro con algo de escepticismo a Jiraiya.

-¿Una runa?

-Es un símbolo que tiene efectos mágicos que se graba en la piel o en los objetos- murmuro Jiraiya.

-¿Y como la gente no la tiene?

-Debes estar bendecido. Ser hijo de un Cazador para ser uno o ser hijo directo de un ángel para estarlo- dijo- Los mundanos no pueden tenerlas, porque su poder los mataría.

Naruto se levantó y caminó a la puerta, con aire sombrío, como si fuera a sacar una pistola y dispararlo.

-¡Me matas, Ero-sannin!- rió el rubio, y luego abrió la puerta- Sé que pronto voy a cumplir 17, pero por Kami-sama, no era necesaria una broma tan grande- rió, como si en verdad fuera una broma.

-Naruto, no es lo que piensas. Todo es verdad- exclamó el peliblanco.

-Claro. Bueno, me voy a clase antes de que algo místico y misterioso me pase- bromeó el rubio y salió por la puerta, dejando a un decepcionado Jiraiya en la mesa del comedor, pensando en lo ciego que podía ser su ahijado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El plantel de la secundaria Chunnin-Jounnin Den era enorme. Tan grande que la casa de Naruto cabría 4 veces en él. En el pasillo no había mucha gente: Había llegado casi 10 minutos antes de la hora de entrada.

Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de una maceta, viendo fijamente a una pared blanca.

Ahí había un chico castaño, de largo cabello recogido en una coleta pequeña y con rostro serio. Tenía los ojos gris perla, de un tono claro. Lo reconocía. Era Gruñon-Neji, un chico que había tratado poco, pero era un sujeto serio, frío y calculador, aparte de que se volvía un maldito psicópata cuando se le acercaban a su pequeña prima Kowai-Hinata.

El Hyuga lo miró atentamente unos segundos, luego una expresión de concentración intensa lo lleno. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Naruto lo miró irse a otro lado.

Los Hyuga eran gente demasiado extraña para su gusto, aunque Hinata le agradaba porque era una buena amiga, una dulce chica, y era muy bonita.

Bonita era quedarse corto.

Su mejor amiga y enamorada eterna Sakura era preciosa; Su cabello de un extraño color rosa, sus ojos de un tono verde jade hermoso, y su piel clara, suave al tacto. Su cuerpo no era el mejor, pero era uno bueno.

Sin embargo Hinata...

No sólo su hermoso rostro, perfectamente proporcionado y amable, como si un ángel mismo lo hubiera labrado. Sus ojos grandes, de un tono lavanda grisáceo, sus labios delgados y carnosos, su expresión dulce y noble. Su figura, una chica no muy alta, pero muy trabajada, con curvas que se notaban incluso debajo del uniforme.

Aunque Sakura era la que lo había enamorado en primera, Hinata siempre había sido una chica angelical. Y obviamente el no era el único en notarlo; A veces Sasuke hacía comentarios cachondos sobre lo mucho que le gustaría "ayudarla" con sus deberes (dejando muy dolida a Sakura). Incluso sus mejores amigos Kiba y Shino a veces tenían dificultades con mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

En ese momento, mientras recordaba a su mejor amigo decir _"Sus pechos son como dos almohadas bien rellenas" _la misma Hinata lo saludó.

-H-hola, N-naruto-k-kun- saludó, nerviosa.

Quizá sería uno más del club de fans de Hinata de no ser por su timidez extrema, que lo llevaba a no notarla en más de una ocasión.

-Hola Hinata- saludó alegremente, sonriendo. En lugar de pasar de largo, la chica lo miró como si quisiera preguntar algo indebido.

-Etto... N-naruto-kun- volvió a pronunciar, tal y como Naruto lo había hecho con Jiraiya.

-¿Uh? Dime, Hina-chan- dijo el rubio, aún sonriente.

-Crees que yo... Que N-neji y yo... ¿Podamos hablar contigo en el almuerzo?- preguntó, intentando sonar casual.

-Ehm, quizá Sasuke y Sakura se decepcionen un poco, no estoy segu...-fue interrumpido por la joven.

-Sakura-san y Sasuke-san estarán con nosotros- explicó la chica, con cierto tono de _yo tampoco quiero hacer esto. _

-Entonces esta bien, creo'ttebayo- sonrió el rubio y la miro con una sonrisa. Hinata asintió.

-Voy a clase. Gracias Naruto-kun- sonrió y se fue a un aula cercana a la suya. Naruto sonrió y asintió, ciertamente confundido.

Antes de que entrara al aula, Naruto recordó que no traía ningún bolígrafo y estaba muy distraído riendo de la broma de Jiraiya como para comprar otro. De hecho, esa era la única razón para levantarse temprano.

-¡Hinata!- gritó, y la joven fue con él rápidamente.

-¿N-n-nani?- preguntó, sorprendida por la repentina llamada.

-¡Por favor, prestáme un bolígrafo!- pidió, y la joven buscó a toda prisa en su maletín, debido a que los profesores ya estaban adentro y podían castigarle por llegar tarde.

-¡Toma!- gritó, lanzando una bonita pluma hecha de cristal, la cuál Naruto tomó rápidamente.

-¡Gracias'ttebayo!- le gritó, sin saber muy bien si fue escuchado.

Entonces entró a su aula.

No había nadie, excepto Asuma-sensei.

-Hola _youkai- _saludó amable, como nunca había sido saludado por Asuma. Naruto alzó una ceja con cierto asombro, el cuál se aumentó al notar que el bolígrafo en su mano no era un bolígrafo, sino una especie de navaja de cristal, con la punta afilada y peligrosa hecha de oro y grabados un sinfín de símbolos.

Quizá Hinata se había confundido con las prisas , al fin y al cabo parecía una pluma pero se le hacía increíble que la joven trajera esas cosas a la escuela. Sus dedos recorrieron a toda velocidad los grabados de cristal.

_Runas _pensó el rubio sorprendido de sí mismo _Pero... ¿Como sé esto?..._

Entonces Asuma apagó su cigarrillo y lo miró.

-¿Como va todo, _youkai?_- preguntó, con una sonrisa media. Naruto apretó el pequeño cuchillo en su mano.

Una pausa en el tiempo, casi inexistente, en la que el tragó saliva y miro a Asuma, fue el último momento en calma antes de ver a su profesor partirse a la mitad, y de que de su interior saliera una cosa negra, enorme, amenazante, que se abalanzó hacia él.

El chico se lanzó hacía atrás, asustado, entonces la pequeña cuchilla se encendió en una luz blanca, que lo hizo sentir valiente durante un pequeño segundo. Entonces la cosa se colocó a toda velocidad sobre él, su apestosa saliva cayó en su rostro y el rubio sólo pudo enterrar esa pequeña navaja en la cabeza del monstruo antes de caer inconsciente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, un poco raro el final. Creo que no ha quedado tan mal, aquí minimice mucho el papel de Sasuke, Sakura y Neji, pero bueno, cada cosa a su tiempo. Espero que les haya agradado y muchas gracias a **HiNaThItHa.16241, y a Blink **por dejar su valiosa opinión sobre el prólogo.**

**Les mando besitos y saluditos **

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka (/*O*)/**


	3. Capítulo 2: Aquellas Voces

**¡Hola! **

**Por ahora les traigo un pequeño pedido junto con el capítulo (Inner: ¡ES UN MALDITO REGAÑOOO!): Tantos vistos. En los favoritos casi 10 (en menos de dos capítulos) En follows 4... ¡Y 3 REVIEWS! ¡3 REVIEWS! **

**En verdad estos son muy importantes para un escritor. Nunca habría seguido con el segundo capítulo de no ser por **Zafir09 **y su muy motivador review. Aunque sea un "Bien" o un "Me gusto". Si no lo hacen nunca sabré si les gusto. **

**Les dejo leer y agradezco por la atención al fic ¡Más de 200 views en menos de una semana! Estoy muy orgullosa de ello (Inner: Una pequeña compensación por los reviews *saca la lengua*) y no sería sin ustedes ¡Gracias lectores :3!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2: Aquellas Voces**

_Las palabras tienen su propia magia_

_-Dumbledore (Harry Potter propiedad de J.K Rowling)_

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad al colegio. Sakura iba detrás de él, con prisa, y de no ser por los mundanos hubiera hecho que ambos volaran, aunque sería raro ver a dos colegiales flotando en pleno Japon.

Faltaba poco para la entrada, y apenas lograron cruzar la puerta antes de que empezaran las clases. Sasuke fue al grupo 2-C, la clase que compartía con Naruto y pasó un intenso momento de angustia al notar que el rubio no estaba.

Incluso la joven maestra Kurenai Yuhi había ocupado el puesto de Asuma Sarutobi para dar la clase, lo que causo cierta sospecha al joven.

_Maldición, dobe, ven rápido._

Al cabo de 20 minutos, pidió permiso para ir al baño. La profesora Kurenai lo permitió y el chico rondó por todas las aulas cercanas, hasta recordar que el idiota confundía el aula 3-C con la 2-C, y el grupo no estaba por ir de excursión.

La puerta estaba cerrada, y con esa especie de lápiz largo grabó un símbolo que abrió la puerta. Se precipitó al interior, y dio un vistazo.

Escritorios desordenados, olor a podrido, una especie de rastro verdoso y pegajoso que reconocía como sangre demoníaca. Se acercó al lugar de procedencia y vio a Naruto inconsiente, con una mordedura en el hombro. El demonio estaba también inconsiente, al parecer muerto, la sangre venía de una profunda herida en su cabeza hecha con una pluma. Sasuke luego entendió que no era una pluma, era un cuchillo especial del clan Hyuga, incluso hacían las puntas de oro, el metal más daniño para los demoníos.

Hizo un símbolo en la cabeza del monstruo y este empezo a arder y gritar, hasta que se consumío en cenizas, y posteriormente tomo a su mejor amigo en brazos.

-Hmp, dobe...- logró murmurar antes de poner un _glamour _y salir a toda prisa del colegioen dirección a su hogar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Maldición- exclamó Jiraiya al ver a su ahijado.

Sasuke estaba mirando a Naruto inconsiente, con preocupación. Sakura yacía sentada al lado del rubio y Neji hablaba con Hinata en el pasillo.

-Si, maldición- apoyó Fugaku, entrando a la habitación- El muchacho tuvo contacto con el veneno del demonío- explicó el castaño, y luego dirigió una mirada de desdén a Sakura, quién desvió sus ojos ciertamente ofendida.

Sasuke miro a su padre un momento y luego a Sakura, como si tuviera asco de ambos mezclado con preocupación. Lo que le preocupaba pronto fue empujado de su mente por los pasos que retumbaban en los pasillos, a prisa.

La Hyuga menor entro a la habitación y luego miro a Naruto con preocupación antes de suspirar y tomar su mejilla con cuidado, dirigiendo sus ojos a Sasuke.

-¿Tenía un _oni_ encima?- preguntó, con cierta duda.

-Hmp..Si. Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo- replico el azabache, aún fijando su mirada en la joven y luego en su amigo.

-Era mi deber estar ahí- logró decir la chica con decepción en su voz.

-No, no sabías nada- la reconfortó el Uchiha- De todas formas le salvaste el cuello al darle una cuchilla _mahou_ Hyuga_- _dijo, y Hinata se sonrojó al saber que no lo había hecho de manera intencional.

-Hmp... de todas formas, ya están buscando- dijo Fugaku, con resignación- Me preguntó quién. Alguien quién sabría que el sello se rompía a los 17 años, cuando le sería asignado uno de nosotros para protegerlo- atajó el Uchiha mayor- Sólo los cazadores y los guardianes lo saben- indicó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, y luego miro al rubio de nuevo.

-Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar- Repuso Jiraiya y los chicos asintieron, dejando a Naruto al cuidado de una médico de cabello negro corto y ojos obscuros, de nombre Shizune (quién, por cierto, pregunto por Tsunade).

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a Hinata y otra a su amigo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Minato-sama hizo un buen trabajo con la runa...- dijo Hinata, caminando por el Seminario de Tokio, el lugar donde Sasuke solía pasar mucho tiempo entrenando y refugio para todos los Cazadores que lo requerían- Se supone que el veneno de _oni _mata al contacto.

-De hecho- respondió Neji- Por eso me gusta traer esto puesto- indicó, agitando sus manos para mostrar unos bonitos guantes negros, hechos de algún tipo de cuero- La piel de dragón generalmente repele cientos de venenos, incluyendo el de _oni_.

Caminaron por un rato, oyendo los murmullos de las pláticas entre Jiraiya, Mikoto y Fugaku.

-Ahora que lo pienso...- murmuró Neji, viendo a su joven prima caminar por los grandes pasillos del Seminario. Incluso él, teniendo ya 18 años, a punto de terminar el último curso en la escuela, podía decirse un colegial que siente atracción por la prima. Nada que no pudiera controlar- Hikari-sama...

Un atisbo de tristeza corrió por el rostro de Hinata, quién recordaba que el terrible demonio Kyuubi había matado a su madre, quién murió cuando ella tenía 4 años y su hermana unos pocos días.

-¿Que pasa con ella?- preguntó Hinata aún con la voz muy ronca.

-Si Naruto es mayor que usted... Y el tenía a Kyubi dentro de sí... ¿Como pudo asesinar a Hikari-sama?- preguntó el castaño, mirando fijamente a su prima- Es lo que siempre dice Hiashi-sama, pero en verdad nunca le he encontrado lógica.

Hinata alzó una ceja y luego una expresión de concentración corrió por su rostro, pensando en las probables respuestas de esto. Ninguna solución se le ocurría, a pesar de ser una chica inteligente.

-Yo realmente quisiera saberlo- murmuró la joven, mirando fijamente al frente. Neji se dio cuenta de que estaban caminando en circulos desde hacía un rato cuando un pensamiento, un tanto sombrío, cruzó por su brillante mente.

-Hinata-sama...-pronunció el joven, llamando la atención de la chica por unos minutos- Estudiando demonología... Me he dado cuenta de que dice algo interesante sobre los guardianes- siguió.

Hinata nunca había escuchado gran cosa de los guardianes, y tampoco había tenido el tiempo de estudiarlos debido a la gran cantidad de demonios en busca de pelea que hacía poco se presentaban ahora, como la pequeña horda de rapiñadores que Sasuke enfrentó aquella noche en que le pidieron a Naruto entrar al Portal.

-¿Que dicen?

-Algunos son poseídos por sus demonios- explicó, con cierto recelo- Me pregunto si a Naruto le habrá pasado.

Hinata bajo la mirada pensativa, sin querer admitir lo que eso significaba. Siempre había visto de lejos a Naruto, guiada por el rencor ocasionado por haber acabado con su madre, y con cada pequeño gesto se enamoró de él. Por ello había sido elegida incluso por encima de Sasuke para protegerlo. Porque ella siempre lo iba a defender por encima de todo.

-Espero de verdad que no- dijo Hinata, con verdadera convicción.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto se removió en la cama, inquieto. Tenía mucho calor, como si fuego ardiera dentro de él, y no era ningún fuego agradable.

Este amenazaba con abrise paso entre su piel.

Gimió dormido, aunque en la habitación en que estaba nadie lo escuchaba. Aun no tenía la suficiente fuerza para despertarse. Toda la tarde había escuchado voces, la de Sasuke, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Neji y la de Hinata, todas discutiendo.

Sin embargo, una profunda voz, cargada de ira y fuerza, distinta a todo lo que había oido lo hizo abrir sus azules ojos. Hablaba lentamente, sin embargo lo que la hizo aterradora fue que provenía de su propia mente, como si alguien se hubiera colado en su cerebro.

_Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki... Pronto serás mío, junto con el resto del mundo. _

El rubio sintió miedo. Y sin preguntarse nada acerca de su nueva habitación, colocó sus piernas en el pecho y las abrazó, deseando de todo corazón tener cerca a alguna voz que pudiera decirle que todo estaría bien.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bien, ¿que les digo con esto? La musa me dio una idea genial nwn Y bueno, quería ponerla a prueba. Me encantaría ver un lindo review uwu Son difíciles, mi público, muy difíciles uwu De todas formas, gracias por leerlo nwn **Zafir09 **gracias por tu review nwn **

**Linda noche/tarde/día**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka (/*o*)/ **


	4. Capítulo 3: La Amenaza de Los Exiliados

**¡Hola! Bueno, mis vacaciones acabaron. Mañana regresó al deber y bueno, quería darles un nuevo cap antes de tener que actualizar una vez por semana. El día será viernes o sábado, y procuraré reconocer a todas/os quiénes han regalado su importante opinión.**

**Y este capítulo tiene algo de relleno, no mucho, porque ya se viene el problema mayor. **

**Muy bien ¡A leer!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 3: La Amenaza De Los Exiliados (Parte 1)**

_Alza tus brazos_

_Renuncia a la batalla_

_-Green Day (21 Guns) _

Lo primero que reconoció fue que Sasuke lo miraba con atención sentado a su lado. Lo segundo fue que Sakura le estaba colocando un paño húmedo en la frente. Lo último y lo más impactante fue que no estaba en su casa, ni en la de Sasuke, ni siquiera en la de Sakura. Estaba en una pieza muy elegante.

Iluminada, con grandes ventanales cubiertos de cortinas grises perladas, las paredes pintadas de un tono blanco con detalles negros que eran algo así como símbolos (unos muy raros, a su parecer) Y otra cosa que le llamó la atención, que aún vestía el uniforme escolar, a excepción de la camisa, que era una negra del grupo _The Doors, _uno de los favoritos de Sasuke.

Si recordaba bien, se quedó dormido otro rato, ya calmado y sin oír ninguna voz. Era sábado, si sus cálculos estaban bien.

-Dobe al fin despiertas- se quejó el Uchiha, dibujando algo en su brazo con un lápiz extremadamente largo.

-¿Q-qué es,... ah, eso?- preguntó, entre bostezos, señalando la cosa.

-Es una estela- repuso el Uchiha sin más. Naruto ya no preguntó nada, entendiendo que con eso se dibujaban las runas.

-Naruto, mejor no hagas movimientos bruscos- dijo Sakura, muy preocupada. El rubio se sonrojó, no acostumbrado a los cuidados de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el muchacho, confundido- ¿Que pasó con mi camisa?

-Primero; En el Seminario- contestó la pelirrosa- Segunda; Sasuke la quemó- sonrió la chica, como si la mera idea le diera risa. Sasuke también sonrió con sorna, y Naruto suspiró, resignado. Sasuke no era un chico muy cortés que digamos, sin embargo nunca había quemado la ropa de ninguna persona. Quizá estaba pasando por una etapa adolescente, como cuando solía gritar (encima del techo de su casa) que quería más poder.

-¡Vaya amigo!- respondió Naruto, con cierta sorna- No estoy acostumbrado a tus atenciones, pero quemar la ropa ya es mucho'ttebayo- bromeó.

-No es por eso. Tenía veneno de _Oni_- repuso el Uchiha, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿_Oni_?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio. El pelinegro suspiró.

-La _cosa _que casi mataste- dijo el Uchiha. Naruto alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Creí que era un sueño... Que todo era una mentira- continuó, acariciando su propia cabeza. Sakura lo miró y luego le tendió un vaso de agua, mirandolo comprensiva. Naruto lo tomó, sin notar que cerca no había ni agua ni alguna alacena llena de trastos.

-Es difícil de asimilar- lo apoyó la chica, con pesar en su voz. Naruto la miró. No le gustaba ver a Sakura en esas condiciones.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron dos chicos. El primero era pelinegro, de cabello largo sujetado en una coleta y ojos amables, igualmente evaluadores. El segundo castaño, un poco más alto, de cabello alocado y mirada noble y divertida.

-¿Itachi y Shisui, los familiares de Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio, mirando a ambos.

-No somos Itachi y Shisui, el club de _strippers_- dijo Shisui sonriendo.

Naruto sonrió, y por primera vez en lo que tenía el día anterior y este, rió con fuerza.

-De acuerdo, buena broma Shisui- dijo Itachi, sonriendo también- De todas formas... Padre nos envió a hablar con ustedes- murmuró Itachi, ahora mirando a los tres- Hay hordas y hordas de rapiñadores, oni, arañas, voladores... De todo- explicó con cansancio el muchacho.

-Fugaku-sama dice que lo mejor será empezar con el entrenamiento de Naruto-kun. Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama lo apoyan, incluso pusieron a Sakura-chan a cargo de la salud de ambos, sin importar que Fugaku-sama no esta de acuerdo con ello- dijo Shisui, lo último con doble sentido.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Y que con Hinata?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Ella va a estar viviendo con Jiraiya-sama... Y Naruto-kun- dijo Shisui, con su mismo tono calmado - Buena suerte para ti, Naruto-kun- rió el joven.

Naruto suspiró.

-Igual, si las cosas se ponen feas nos mandarán a especialistas. Aunque a mi gusto, los mejores son los parabatai. Peleamos con todo.

-¿Parabatai?- preguntó Naruto. Itachi y Shisui enseñaron runas en sus muñecas, la misma marca en ambas.

-Son como hermanos, pero más unidos. Itachi-chan y yo lo somos- dijo el castaño con evidente orgullo- Tu parabatai peleará a tu lado por siempre.

Naruto miró su muñeca y luego miró a Sasuke con cierta complicidad. El Uchiha al instante supo lo que el rubio proponía.

-Oh, no, de ninguna manera, dobe- se apresuró a decir el Uchiha, ofuscado- No, no, ni siquiera sabemos si aguantas las runas- le dijo el azabache, en una lucha consigo mismo. Quería mucho un parabatai, pero tenía cierto miedo de admitirlo enfrente de todos.

-Eso se puede averiguar- dijo Shisui, tomando la muñeca de Naruto y luego pensó rápidamente- Tu padre era Cazador, ¿cierto?- preguntó.

Sasuke asintió y Shisui sonrió, obviamente confiado.

-Bueno, al menos no serás un repudiado. Minato-sama era un cazador increíble, quizá el más talentoso que haya visto- dijo con admiración el chico de mirada divertida, apuntando su estela a la muñeca de Naruto.

Y antes de que este dijera algo, sintió un ardor muy doloroso. No tanto como para gritar, pero dolía bastante. Reprimió el dolor mordiendo uno de sus labios.

Shisui terminó rápidamente. Ese dibujo parecía un ojo abierto.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No ha muerto! ¡Ni siquiera se convulsiona!- dijo el castaño, sonriendo- Bien hecho, Naru, tienes el potencial de todos nosotros- y luego miró a Sakura- Bueno, menos el tuyo, amiga.

Itachi abrió los ojos, sorprendido, a la par de Sakura quién lanzó un bufido tipíco cuando una chica se siente excluída.

-Lo pudiste matar- se quejó por fin Itachi.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y luego hizo un puchero de emoción, aunque fue sofocado rápidamente por una mirada indiferente.

-Tsk, esta bien, sé mi jodido parabatai, pero promete que no harás ninguna estupidez, dobe- dijo el chico, con los mofletes bien inflados.

-¡Lo prometo!- aseguró el chico.

Antes de que pensaran en ponerles una marca, Sakura miro al frente.

-Sasuke-kun ¿No es ese Kakashi?- preguntó la joven, su verde mirada lucía muy inteligente y evaluativa- También vienen Gai, Onoki, Mei, Temari...

-Pero si el es un especialista... Todos son especialistas- murmuró Sasuke. Itachi y Shisui se miraron- Eso significa que...

-Que las cosas se pusieron feas- repuso Shisui, saliendo de la habitación y siendo seguido por Itachi. Hinata entró a la habitación, como una exhalación.

-¡S-sasuke-san! ¡Sakura-san!- alcanzó a exclamar- ¡Un Demonio Mayor está suelto en la ciudad!- exclamó, y luego miró a Naruto- N-naruto-kun, por favor, déjame quedarme contigo... Necesito protegerte...

-¿Qué pasa, Hyuga?- preguntó Sasuke rudamente.

-¡Que ya están en busca del noveno _youkai_! ¡Y se dirigen aquí, al Seminario!- logró responder, aún agitada.

-Pero si aquí esta bendecido...- dijo Sasuke, obviamente confundido- Ningún demonio entraría...

-No viene el demonio, Sasuke- respondió la Hyuga, con evidente exasperación.

-Entonces...¿Qué?

-Cazadores vienen... Varios cazadores. Son los exiliados de la Clave- dijo la joven, y entonces el rostro de Sasuke se puso de un tono blanco y Sakura lamió sus labios.

-Naruto, Hinata, lárguense...

-Pero teme, yo quiero...-sus palabras fueron cortadas.

-¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES!- gritó el Uchiha, y Naruto fue jalado de la cama por Hinata, para luego salir por una puerta oculta en un rincón de la habitación, detrás de un armario bastante grande.

-¡Sasuke, quiero luchar a tu lado!- gritó Naruto, presa del pánico. Sasuke hizo caso omiso del comentario y le dio a Hinata lo que parecía una piedra.

-Hinata, llévalo con el perro o con el perezoso, con cualquiera... Incluso la mundana. Y tú rubio no hagas ninguna estupidez- ordeno el Uchiha- Cuidado con lo que mires. No confíes en nadie. Ahora cualquiera querrá matarte.

Y lo empujó al conducto obscuro que esa puerta ocultaba. La poca luz proveniente de la habitación se apagó cuando Sakura empujo (con fuerza increíble) el armario de nuevo a su lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Okay, esto es todo por hoy. Me parece que puede haber muchas dudas (?) aunque como son lo máximo, seguro entenderán. Si queda alguna pregunta, dejen en los reviews y la resolveré nwn.**

**Cofcofentrecofmáscofreviewscofmáscoflargocofelcofcapítulo**

**Mucho Gusto en leerlos nwn **

**Q****ueridos olcrian, HiNaThItHa.16241, C.G.G.T, YUE, Zafir09 gracias por el apoyo a la historia. Valen mil dosmil ochomil galeones nwn. **

**Por cierto la canción **_**21 Guns **_**es del albúm 21st Century Breakdown. Muy bueno, lo recomiendo (?) nwn **

**Atentamente.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka (nun*)**


	5. Capítulo 4: La Amenaza de Los Exiliados

**¡Konnichiwa! He aquí el capítulo de la semana... La segunda parte. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, que se animen a dejar un review y que les resuelva algunas duditas acerca de quiénes buscan a Naruto nwn **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 4: La Amenaza de Los Exiliados (Parte 2)**

_Vamos amor, vamos a renovar la ciudad... _

_-All That Jazz (Musical Chicago) _

Mikoto fue la primera en dar la cara a la amenaza. A su lado Fugaku parecía muy amenazante. Incluso Jiraiya, un exiliado, lucía sumamente imponente.

Sasuke no recordaba la última vez que había visto a sus padres con las ropas negras y de cuero que eran los uniformes de lucha, y aunque Jiraiya aún tenía puestos los pantalones y la _yukata _bien cerrada que tenía cuando lo visitaron para informarle del estado de Naruto, tenía mucha presencia.

Entonces la puerta principal del Seminario se abrió. Al ser Cazadores no necesitaban permisos, porque el derecho era suyo.

Sakura murmuró en voz baja, mirando con dificultad a través de la minúscula ventana que había logrado conjurar con vidrio de una sola cara, en la pequeña habitación en la que los habían obligado a esconderse.

-¿Esos son Akatsuki?- fue lo que murmuró, y Sasuke asintió. Akatsuki, la agrupación de renegados seducidos por el poder y la promesa de un mundo nuevo. Alguien debía enviarlos. Alguien sumamente poderoso.

Detrás de los tres que pensaban intentar hablar, estaban el gran equipo de expertos en las batallas. Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Mei, Onoki...

Incluso Itachi, Neji y Shisui se encontraban en la confrontación. Sasuke sabía que tenían ya la edad requerida (osea más 18 o más) que estaban preparados y bla bla bla... Pero por el Ángel, el podía pelear bastante bien, y teniendo a una sanadora como Sakura podrían lograr grandes derrotas.

-Mikoto-chan- saludó afable un sujeto de cabello gris. Fugaku gruñó, igual que Itachi- Me dijeron que eras bonita, pero maldición, para ser mayor estás genial- reconoció. Tenía una gran gran hoz de 3 picos.

Según lo que el Uchiha menor había estudiado, era una de las armas más antiguas de los cazadores. Una que podía dar muchos problemas. Un tipo encorvado, como si fuera un muñeco, le parecía familiar, de algún libro de técnicas de control. Todos lucían sumamente peligrosos. La menos amenazante era una mujer hermosa, que parecía calmada. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía (muchas peleas, la experiencia ganada) que una mujer podía ser mil veces más letal que un hombre.

-Nagato, hola- saludó Fugaku a un anciano- Espero que todo vaya bien ¿no?

-Fugaku, basta de lamida de botas e hipocresías. Venimos por el _Guardián._-dijo como si tuviera prisa-Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Jiraiya miró al anciano, y luego a la hermosa mujer.

-Mis antiguos alumnos, ¿eh?- dijo, con una ceja enarcada. El dolor de su voz era grande.

Sasuke abrió los ojos.

Ahora todo sería personal. Vaya mierda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Naruto. Hinata caminaba a su lado, con la piedra en la mano, la cuál resplandecía con fuerza. Unos segundos estuvo jugando con su celular, pero ahora parecía algo calmada.

-Kiba-kun y Shino-kun estarán en problemas si vamos con ellos... Y no sé dónde este Sai-kun-suspiró la morena. Naruto ya no tenía preguntas sobre quién era un Cazador. Incluso le parecía que Gamabunta, la enorme escultura de una rana de madera tallada de Jiraiya, cobraría vida y pelearía como un Cazador.

-¿A tu casa o a la mía?- preguntó con sorna- Asumiendo que mi casa esté completa ahora...

Hinata sonrió dulcemente (sus ojos preocupados no acompañaron la sonrisa, notó Naruto) y siguió caminando, por aquél túnel obscuro que más bien era un pasadizo secreto a ciertos sitios. En algún punto olía a vestibulo de cine. Naruto se removió el cuello de la camisa, incómodo. No le gustaba usar ropa que no fuera propia.

-Quisiera tener mi chamarra favorita'ttebayo- pensó en voz alta- En un sueño como este no tengo nada- argumentó el rubio.

-Podemos ir a tu casa...-dijo débilmente Hinata. El rubio la miro con cierta protesta, como si fuera a decir algo, aunque Hinata habló antes- P-podrías tomar una maleta y prepararla para algunos días- sugirió- Puesto que no es un sueño...

Naruto la miró con atención.

Como antes, Hinata no le parecía una chica muy sobresaliente. Quizá era porque pocas veces le hablaba y solía limitarse a mirarlo de lejos. Y ahora con esa ropa en lugar del uniforme escolar le parecía diferente, peligrosa incluso.

Tenía puesto un pantalón negro, de cuero quizá ajustado pero no demasiado, una camisa roja abotonada, una chaqueta negra del mismo material del pantalón, y unos guantes negros sin dedos hechos de algún tipo de piel escamosa y que parecía rugosa al tacto. Las botas negras que llevaba no tenían ni un poco de tacón, pero si una suela gruesa y resistente. Parecía más apropiada para ir a una excursión que para matar demonios. Sin embargo el negro le sentaba bien. Lo único que parecía extraño era el amplio cinturón que tenía a la cadera cargado de armas, barritas de metal que no parecían peligrosas, una estela, dagas y una bolsita llena de quién sabe qué.

-Esta bien- decretó el rubio. Hinata asintió y pronto la roca dejo de brillar en sus manos. Naruto entendió rápidamente. Estaban saliendo de un agujero, debajo de un árbol y con muchos árboles.

El parque Gennin-do.

Al otro lado había una chica alta, con rostro conocido. Rubia, de ojos azules intensos. Y lo primero que atinó a decir fue una brillante frase con una voz que Naruto conocía.

-Hinata, cuando me mandaste un mensaje de texto diciendo que venías con un rubio buenón... No me esperaba esto- dijo Ino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke oyó las peticiones de Nagato.

_Cooperen voluntariamente y nos iremos. Incluso no tocaremos a la pequeña Hyuga. Sólo eso les pedimos._

Y la voz potente de Jiraiya diciendo un estruendoso "NO". Luego un discurso sobre la paz y el amor y la hermandad. Y a Nagato suspirar pesadamente, diciendo algo como "Maestro, no es suficiente para mí"

Entonces oyó a Nagato avanzar con paso decidido. A sus lados había tipos de cabello naranja (uno rapado) con otro tipo de ojos iguales a los de Nagato que reconocía como el legendario Rinnengan y con miradas perdidas. Repudiados.

Y luego a Mikoto caminar lentamente, al frente, exclamando que iba a defender el Mundo Invisible y a sus cuatro hijos. Sasuke alzó una ceja. Mikoto era muy maternal, y ya había acogido a Naruto bajo el seno de la familia Uchiha. Fugaku ni se enojó, ni hizo pucheros.

Incluso la apoyó, diciendo que nadie tocaría a su familia.

Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de sus padres. Itachi se puso al frente y miró a Mikoto con ojos llenos de admiración. Luego frunció el ceño y le dijo a los que estaban enfrente suyo "Peleen; Maten. Toda técnica falla o tiene una debilidad. Todos aquí tenemos nuestra realidad; La mía es defender mi hogar y lo justo".

Y luego lanzo a la pared un cuchillo, casi golpeando la sien de Nagato.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Perfecto. ¿Tienes alas? ¿Colmillos? ¿Tres brazos? ¿Eres hombre y mujer al mismo tiempo?- preguntó el rubio mirando a la joven con exasperación.

-No, idiota. Solo soy sexy por naturaleza- sonrió con orgullo- Lo único que tengo es la visión del Mundo Invisible- declaró- Lo más probable es que alguien en mi familia sea mágico o esté bendecido... Yo no. Cuando la estela me tocó, casi muero.

Naruto oía con atención.

-Vamos a casa de Naruto-kun. Luego a la tuya- dijo Hinata, caminando con calma.

Ino asintió y luego miro el parque.

-Después de ustedes- indicó, señalando el camino de piedra que los dejaría en la avenida. Naruto asintió y camino, después de Hinata- Pero antes... ¿Qué es eso?

Naruto miro a la cosa primero. Eran 5.

Demonios repulsivos, que parecían babosas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Fugaku... No vinimos a pelear... Hoy no. Sería ensuciar nuestro hogar- dijo quedamente Nagato- Cuiden al _youkai. _Lo buscaremos más tiempo del que creen. No vamos a parar por esto.

Entonces Akatsuki se retiró, no sin dirigir sendas miradas de reto, desprecio y burla a los instalados en el Seminario.

-Ah, por cierto- dijo Hidan, mirando al grupo- Nuestro amigo _Agramon* _ronda por las calles. Nagato-sama lo controla, y lo mejor de todo... No le ordenará irse hasta que nos den al _Kyubi. _

Y con esto, se retiraron.

-Hay que hacer una reunión con la Clave, YA. Alguien mande un mensaje de fuego- órdeno Mikoto- Llamen a Tsunade ahora.

Y con sus palabras, todo mundo empezó a moverse.

-Sasuke, Sakura vayan al parque Gennin-do con Hinata y Naruto. Si están solos, y hay un Demonio Mayor por ahí fuera, hay que ayudarlos.

-Tsk, Hinata se las puede arreglar sola y el dobe no la dejará pelear sin ayuda si surge algo... Podemos ir a cazar a Agramon después de que la vieja tetona nos ayude...- Sasuke paró su plan al notar la terrible mirada furiosa de su madre.

-Modera ese vocabulario- exigió, con la voz grave. El chico asintió y bajo la mirada, avergonzado- Y acata lo que te dije Sasuke... Sakura-chan si hace algo mal, avisame.

-¿Por qué Sakura?- gruño Sasuke.

-Porque es tu novia. Pero luego hablamos de eso. Ve a hacer lo que te dije- ordenó, corriendo luego para reunirse con el grupo de mayores.

-Hmp, el dobe y Hinata deben estar ya en el parque. Lo más probable es que la mundana este con ellos... ¿Cuáles crees que sean las probabilidades de toparnos con Agramon?- preguntó el Uchiha.

-Yo diría que 50-50... Y bueno, ahora somos novios- agregó a la notación, sonriente.

-¡Tsk, concentrate Sakura!- gruño Sasuke.

-Oh, lo siento... Novio- bromeó, emocionada.

-Hmp... ¿Porque creías que mi padre te miraba así siempre? Ambos ya lo consideraban, y mi padre no quiere que salga con ninguna chica que no sea una Cazadora de sombras- se puso una chaqueta negra y le extendió un suéter blanco a su compañera- Luego podemos hablar de nuestra vida amorosa.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron y luego frunció el ceño, mientras se ponía la prenda.

-Por el momento podemos irnos- argumentó- Es cierto... Esta plática puede esperar.

El _"Hmp" _de Sasuke fue algo así como una afirmación.

-Ohh ¿podemos ir tomados de las manos?- preguntó Sakura, con obvia burla, cuando ambos se dirigían a la puerta de salida. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente.

-No te pases- murmuró antes de que ambos empezaran a correr.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué tal? ¿El capí es bueno? Espero que sí, otra vez lo rehice para dar pistas sobre todo lo que debe pasar nwn. **

_**Agramon**_**: Demonio Mayor que se alimenta del terror y el miedo. Veras tu peor pesadilla si se te acerca.**

**De acuerdo, muchas gracias a **Zafir09, HiNaThItHa.16241, C.G.G.T y Ragde09 **por dejar su increíble opinión sobre la historia. ¡Son geniales! Preguntas, comentarios, opiniones, critícas, tomatazos, etc, son recibidos en los reviews. (Si los contesto nwn) **

**Atentamente.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka nwn **


	6. Capítulo 5: El alimento es el miedo

**¡Hola! Aquí el capítulo de la semana. Aquí establecemos diferentes contextos, para que algunas dudas queden aclaradas, y para saber más acerca del Mundo Invisible.**

**Bueno, ¡A leer!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 5: El alimento es el miedo**

_"Todos nosotros guardamos nuestro miedo_

_En lo profundo de nuestras almas o corazones"_

_-Lo vi en un capítulo de Adventure Time xD_

Hinata había fulminado a dos demonios con ayuda de una de sus dagas y una pequeña cuchilla _Mahou. _Naruto no sabía que hacer, e Ino fue oculta por Hinata, y no había rastros de la rubia. Al ver a la joven Hyuga ocupada, le quitó del cinturón una cuchilla de plata y encaró a una de esas horribles cosas con valentía.

-Kurama-sama- oyó decir con toda claridad a una de esas cosas- Kurama-sama... Le sacaremos de aquí... Afuera del chico...Usted...

La cabeza le empezó a doler, como si esa voz tuviera unas garras que rasgaran sus timpanos y también sintió el dolor que hay cuando se escucha música en un volumen demasiado alto.

-Cállate...-murmuró.

-Kurama-sama... El ángel... Murió. El ángel... Murió- repetía una y otra vez- Su pedido fue acatado...

Naruto, guiado por el dolor de su cabeza, se acercó a la cosa. El demonio negro, con dientes tanto en la boca como en las cavidades donde se suponía debían ir los ojosintentó morderlo en sus brazos (ahí donde Shisui le había dibujado un ojo abierto), pero fue muy tarde.

El rubio hizo un gran corte, en la garganta, viendo a la cosa chillar "Kurama-sama" de nuevo antes de morir. Se apartó antes de que la asquerosa sustancia verde lo tocara (Por Dios, la camisa era de Sasuke y el princeso mimado si que las cuidaba). La cabeza le dolía como si la hubiesen golpeado con una pala o algo.

-¡Tengo miles de preguntas'ttebayo!- gritó el rubio, furioso. Hinata lo miró; Ella no parecía haber oído al monstruo hablar.

-Po-podemos hablar en un rato- repuso timídamente la peliazul, dando el golpe final al último enemigo_. _

Ino salió, de detrás de un árbol.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó, temerosa.

-Todo bien- aseguró Hinata, con la voz serena. La rubia sonrió y luego suspiró con alivio, caminando lentamente. Naruto no creía que todo lo que le pasaba era verdad. Incluso Jiraiya le había dicho todo, pero no quiso creerlo. ¿Para qué vivir con las personas normales? ¿Para qué acostumbrarlo a ser promedio?

-Vamos a mi casa- pidió el rubio. No tuvo ninguna protesta y los tres caminaron en penumbras por un largo rato.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sasuke-kun... Vamos por el lado equivocado. La casa de Naruto esta por ahí- indicó Sakura con seguridad, apuntando con la cabeza hacía la dirección correcta.

-Lo sé, simplemente quiero ver a Suigetsu- murmuró el azabache. La chica bufó; No valía discutir con Sasuke para nada.

-¿Para qué?

-Él tiene agua bendita- dijo el pelinegro- Agua bendita, oro y un Manual- zanjó, caminando hacia el lugar. Sakura alzó las cejas convencida de que Sasuke tenía un buen plan para todo, o al menos, intentaba fingir que lo tenía. El chico vestido de cuero negro caminaba con porte y seguridad, sin embargo muchas veces eso era una apariencia para que nadie supiera que estaba tan miedoso como cualquiera.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿De... Todo?- preguntó la chica.

-... Ójala- repuso suavemente el chico.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Primera... ¿Qué soy?- preguntó el chico.

-Eres... Un... Un Guardián... Mitad Cazador- dijo la peliazul, sentada en un sillón de la sala. Naruto comía _dango _y bebía _Coca-cola_, Hinata jugueteaba con la orden de bolitas de arroz e Ino comía un pequeño pescado asado. Todo porque el rubio tenía hambre y decidieron comprarle comida al chico aunque no pudieron evitar pedir algo también.

-Bien, bien, un Guardián. Del demonio más malo y cruel ¿Me equivoco?- pregunto, comiendo una bolita del dango. Hinata asintió, con evidente pesar al oí la decepción del rubio cuando volvió a hablar- Y maté a tu madre...

-¡No fuiste tú!- se apresuró a decir- Yo... Yo sé que no fuiste tú- murmuró, sonrojada. Naruto la miro y dirigió la vista a la lata de Coca-cola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo por unos segundos.

-Ero-sannin y Tsunade-baachan...

-Jiraiya-sama es quizá el Cazador más épico que he conocido. No es muy conocido pero estableció contratos con el Clan de las Gamas... Y Tsunade-sama es una increíble, increíble hija de Lilith...-explicó la ojiperla.

-¿Hija de Lilith?

-Es la forma bonita de decir "Bruja"- intervinó Ino, picoteando el pescado.

-... Mi mamá Guardiana y mi papá Cazador... ¿Es cierto?- preguntó el rubio, con los restos de dos palillos y 3 más para devorar.

-Si... Es cierto- murmuró la chica, para luego morder su bola de arroz.

-Mi padre habla muy bien de ellos- dijo Ino con cariño- Dice que Minato-sama fue lo mejor para la Clave...

-Otra cosa ¿Que es la Clave?- interrumpió el chico y la joven rubia lo fulminó con la mirada, como si exigiera retomar la palabra.

-Podría decirse que es nuestro gobierno- murmuró Hinata, comiendo de nuevo- El gobierno del Mundo Invisible...

-O sea que atrapan a los malos... Como vampiros, hombres-lobo, brujas, duendes, hadas, zombies, momias... Les day leyes...

-No seas rídiculo- zanjó Ino- No he visto la mitad de cosas que tú dices.

-De hecho casi todo existe. Excepto las momias. Nadie cree en las momias- dijo Hinata alegramente, sofocando una risita- La Clave controla nuestras actividades, los Seminarios (Me parece que también son llamados Institutos), a las criaturas que han roto los Acuerdos (que son como nuestras leyes)...

-¡Oh, tengo que aprender un montón'ttebayo!- se quejó el rubio, comiendo luego el penúltimo dango- ¡Eso es muchisímo!

La mirada aperlada-lavanda de Hinata se encontro con la azul de Naruto por unos segundos, aunque el rubio retiró la mirada y miro hacia abajo, ligeramente sonrojado. Unos toques fuertes en la puerta lo alertaron; Naruto pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría ser una de esas criaturas que apenas creía que existían. Un brujo, un hado (¿Se decía así?) o algo que pudiera abrir la puerta mágicamente. Pero tendría que conformarse con tener un estúpido demonio en su interior.

-¿Quién es "el ángel"? ¿Porqué esa cosa dijo que lo mató?- preguntó el rubio, de camino a la puerta.

-Me gustaría poder responder- murmuró Hinata, cabizbaja. Ino (para gran sorpresa) no dijo nada y se limitó a terminar con la merienda.

-¿Y qué era esa página de Internet?- preguntó el rubio.

-Una página de Internet- repuso Hinata sonriente, y el rubio se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta Sasuke y Sakura entraron, el primero con una mochila al hombro que parecía pesada y la chica con un gran libro de aspecto delicado, con las cubiertas rotas y gastadas.

-Naruto, Hinata, Ino-cerda, buenas noches- saludó Sakura con una gran sonrisa, tomando asiento en el sofá, justo a lado de Hinata.

-Dobe, Hinata, mundana- saludó el azabache al entrar y revisar el refrigerador sin ningún pudor. Tomó un tomate y lo mordió con ansias y se le dibujó una sonrisa de placer al sentir el sabor de la fruta en su boca.

-¡NO me llames MUN-DA-NA!- gritó Ino, enojada- ¡No es como si fueras superior!

El muchacho la ignoró, absorto con el rojo alimento.

-¿Que es un mundano?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, ya sin importarle la intrusión de sus amigos.

-Alguien del mundo humano. No nos ven, ni nos oyen cuando estamos cazando o traemos un _glamour_- repuso Sasuke, sin el tomate.

-¿Que no _Glamour _es una revista para chicas?

- No idiota. Es un "hechizo" para disfrazarte, camuflarte o cambiar algo de tu aspecto. Necesitas uno en la cara, por cierto- bromeó, quedando de espaldas a la pared para recargarse en la misma.

Los muchachos se miraron unos momentos después de reír. Sasuke serio, Sakura pensativa y los otros atentos.

-Ettoo pensabamos en ir a lo de Ino-san...- intervino la joven Hyuga. Naruto la miró de nuevo con sorpresa; Lo había olvidado. El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada de sendo desprecio a la rubia.

-¡Ja! Si hay demonios ahí ¿Qué hará la mundana? ¿Gritar y publicar _"Épico, que te ataque un demonio cuando le das refugio a tus amigos #NoPasaADiario" _en Facebook?- preguntó el chico, con sorna.

Ino frunció el ceño, evidentemente ofendida con el comentario y Sakura rió levemente de la broma del chico.

-Es sólo por hoy, necesitamos ocultarlo- dijo tranquilamente la peliazul.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que sabrían donde vive?- preguntó el Uchiha, enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿No fuiste tú quién dijo que sabían que Naruto-kun se confundía de salón a veces?- repuso Hinata, con cierto tono de "es obvio" en la voz- Si sabían eso... De... de seguro sabrían donde vive.

Sasuke no alegó nada. En cambio Naruto fijó toda su atención en Sakura. Traía una camisa roja de tirantes anchos, un short negro que llegaba arriba de su rodilla y un grueso cinturón color beige, aparte de unas botas negras. Nada anormal, de hecho se veía muy bonita.

Y mientras Naruto analizaba lo bonita que se veía Sakura, concentró toda su atención en el libro y no en el pequeño escote de la camisa.

-¿Que libro es ese, Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio, atento.

-Ah, un Manual- dijo Sakura- Un libro antiguo donde se explican cientos de cosas como los tipos y características de los demonios, guardianes, brujas, ya sabes...- explico la pelirrosa, sonriente- Bueno, al menos te das una idea...

Naruto asintió.

-¿Para qué lo quieren?... Al parecer Ero-sannin y toda sus familias saben mucho al respecto- señaló el chico y Sakura lo extendió en la mesa, mirando al rubio con fastidio. Sasuke abrió el refrigerador de nuevo y tomo una botella de agua, mientras Ino iba al baño murmurando entre dientes, harta de todo lo que había acontecido (y para checar su _outfit_) Y Hinata miraba al techo, intentando no darle importancia a la cercanía de Naruto y Sakura.

-_Agramon _está suelto...- murmuró la pelirrosa, buscando entre las amarillentas páginas del libro, hasta que encontró el nombre del demonio- Dice que se alimenta del miedo... Que puede reproducirse en tu peor pesadilla. Deberías tener un modo de superar ese miedo.

Sasuke y Hinata oían con atención, ambos quietos.

-... Deberíamos pensar como luchar- propuso Sakura, mirando a los tres chicos- Contra nuestro más grande miedo.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Sakura miro hacia abajo, pensando en una forma de romper la tensión provocada por el mismo miedo a un Demonio Mayor. La casa estaba extrañamente fría, y soltó la boca mientras se volvía a poner aquel suéter blanco.

-¡Cierto! Hinata ¿quieres que te lea las cartas? Nunca lo he hecho contigo- propuso, y Hinata asintió, en su mayor parte por cortesía.

La chica busco en la mochila de Sasuke, hasta encontrar una bonita baraja pintada a mano que extendió en la mesa con las imagenes hacia abajo.

-Tócalas y si sientes una caliente, fría o que se pega a tus dedos, tómala- pidió la Haruno. Hinata asintió y paso la mano al menos dos veces encima de las cartas antes de tomar alguna, la cuál mostro a Sakura.

-¿Que significa?- preguntó timídamente la peliazul. Sakura abrió la boca un poco, pero la cerró de inmediato.

-Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada- masculló entre dientes, un mucho por la pena que sentía por la chica al intuir quién era y un poco porque sólo logró tensar más el ambiente.

Ino se encargó de romper el silencio cuando gritó a todo pulmón _"¡No!" _, para después oírse ruidos totalmente inhumanos en el pasillo que daba al baño.

La cabeza de Naruto volvió a doler con la misma intensidad que antes, mientras oía otra voz, tan hiriente como la del otro demonio_, _pero esta tenía muchisíma más maldad en la entonación.

_Kurama-sama... Vine por usted..._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Que tal? Teorías, mensajes, puntos de vista, besos, critícas, etc son bien recibidas en los reviews. Las dudas en especial (Las respondo nwn) Y bueno, **Zafir09 **y **HiNaThItHa**.16243 gracias por su constante apoyo. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Atte. **

**A**maya **De Inuzuka **


	7. Capítulo 6: La Runa del Parabatai

**¡Hola! He aquí el capítulo de la semana, más largo, más temprano y más todo. Espero reviews (?) Si es mucho pedir, amigos, disfruten nwn **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Runa del Parabatai**

_"Parabatai (...) Significa una pareja de guerreros que combaten juntos..._

_Que están más unidos que los hermanos"_

_-Jace Herondale Lightwood (Cazadores de Sombras: The Mortal Instruments- City of Bones Propiedad de Cassandra Clare)_

Los dos cazadores de sombras presentes en la sala corrieron al pasillo, donde Ino lloraba y gemía, presa del horror. Mientras Hinata la abrazaba y murmuraba que todo estaría bien Sasuke caminaba empuñando una de esas pequeñas barritas de metal que ahora resplandecía como si fuera alguna linterna. Naruto había llenado una bolsa de lona con toda la ropa que pudo mientras tanto.

La chica fue llevada con Sakura, quién le puso las manos sobre la cabeza y le murmuraba que todo había acabado mientras una luz verdosa salía de sus manos. Naruto, de vuelta en la sala, se tocó la cabeza, que ya no dolía. En silencio decidió no decir nada de eso.

-No hay nada- gritó el Uchiha, guardando esa pequeña varita en un compartimiento de su chaqueta (Naruto se percató en que los ojos de Sasuke tenían algo de rojo y no el tipíco color negro). Ino se había quedado profundamente dormida, con el rostro mojado e hinchado debido a la gran cantidad de lágrimas derramadas. Estaba recostrada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sakura.

-¿Que le paso a Ino-san?- preguntó Hinata, preocupada por la rubia. Naruto seguía interesado en saber más, aunque no fuera un buen momento. Sakura suspiró con pesar y entrecerro sus grandes ojos con tristeza.

-Supongo que pudo ver a alguien morir- dijo la chica- Alguien muy querido. No dejaba de repetir "No, por favor" y llorar... Fue una ilusión... Muy poderosa. Demasiado, diría yo- terminó de explicar.

Sasuke suspiró, evidentemente molesto y miró a la chica.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Ni en su casa, quizá deberíamos regresar al Seminario- repuso el Uchiha, preocupado- Madre de seguro lo entenderá...

Los tres chicos se miraron y asintieron, Sakura aún con Ino en su regazo.

-Primero debemos llevar a Ino a su casa- intervino la pelirrosa- No es la mejor chica, pero tiene un gran corazón y no podemos dejarla aquí- zanjó. El azabache infló los mofletes, y suspiró resignado.

-Tu y yo vamos a llevarla- declaró el muchacho- Hinata, lleva a este inútil al Seminario- ordenó.

Antes de decir algo, el chico garabateo una runa de protección en la puerta de la casa y luego tomó a Ino en brazos. Sakura le dio un fuerte abrazo a Naruto y tomó las manos de Hinata con fuerza, alegando que ahora había muchos peligros y debía mostrarle a los dos cuanto les quería.

El rubio sonrió bobamente, y luego su expresión fue mucho más seria, tomo la mano de Hinata y la miro con seriedad.

-Antes de salir, por favor dame una lección sobre como usar un arma... La que sea- pidió el rubio, apretando la mano de la chica con un poco de fuerza. Las mejillas de Hinata se coloraron de rojo y su voz fue como la de una extraña.

-Claro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de dejar a Ino con su padre, los dos chico caminaron al Seminario, Sasuke en pose de defensa y Sakura normal, como siempre.

Veía a las hadas caminar en el parque (Entre ellas a la zorra de Karin, una tipeja bruja también con quién Sasuke alguna vez tuvo un romance) a los vampiros ir y venir con sus victimas, a los brujos haciendo rituales... Era genial poder ver todo aquello.

El pelinegro hablaba con Sakura acerca de como entrenar a Naruto cuando se encontraron con dos figuras indeseables.

Tenten y Rock Lee.

Ambos eran cazadores. Cuantas veces se habían burlado de Naruto porque casi todos los que conocía eran cazadores que buscaban mantener al peligro fuera lejos.

Los dos iban camino al Seminario.

-¡Oh, amigos! ¡Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan!- saludó enérgeticamente el de corte horrible, y la chica castaña sonrió dulcemente.

-Me alegra verlos. Justo vamos por llamado de Mikoto-sama- dijo la joven con cierta duda- Vamos a hacer una ceremonia de parabatai entre Lee y Neji- les aclaró- Al parecer hoy van a hacer muchas. Como la de Sai-kun con Yamato-sama...- agregó

Los cuatro caminaron juntos.

-¿Y tu, Sasuke-kun, no tienes aún a tu parabatai? Cuando cumplas más de 18 no podrás tener uno... Tienes apenas 2 años para encontrarlo- dijo Lee enérgeticamente. El chico miro al suelo, sin decir nada.

-Naruto lo será- dijo Sakura, sin fijarse en la mirada de furia de Sasuke.

-¡La llama de la juventud arde en ti, Sasuke Uchiha!- exclamó el chico y llenó el viaje de preguntas optimistas y poco serias.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Hinata con cariño, mirando al Namikaze con preocupación. El chico asintió, nerviosamente.

-Perfectamente'ttebayo- murmuró el rubio, empuñando un "cuchillo serafín" con cierta dificultad. Hinata lo había marcado, le había dicho como funcionaba y también le había enseñado a usarlo- ¡Gracias Hinata! Ahora puedo hacer esto mejor que antes- dijo el rubio, mirando los retazos del cojín que acababa de destrozar.

La Hyuga sonrió cariñosamente y asintió.

-Vamos al Seminario ¿Te parece?- preguntó Hinata, y Naruto asintió con optimismo. Sentía que podía asesinar un dragón, aunque en verdad apenas supiera como sostener un arma. Los chicos salieron, Hinata mirando alrededor con aire precavido, como si esperase encontrar algo fuera de lugar.

En lugar de ir por un sinuoso y pérdido camino, Naruto se vio caminando normalmente, como si fueran a cenar o algo por el estilo. Incluso la gente... Los mundanos, mejor dicho, no parecían prestarles atención.

Caminaron un rato, la chica diciendo que perfeccionara su habilidad para ver _glamoures _y el rubio forzando la vista para ver el Mundo Invisible, algunas veces con éxito y otras con mucho esfuerzo. La pasaba de maravilla. Hinata sonreía, sabía que debía llevarlo al Instituto cuanto antes, pero pasar tiempo con el chico era muy divertido.

En poco tiempo llegaron al Seminario, un lugar bonito, se dijo Naruto, quién no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo de frente. Parecía una iglesa, una fachada antigua pero bien cuidada, y también muy grande. Se sintió protegido nada más al entrar con unas palabras que Hinata había dicho que parecían algo así como un juramento o una oración. En el vestíbulo estaban parados Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten y Rock Lee.

-¡Maldita sea, Hinata!- gruño Sasuke más que furioso- ¡Por poco salímos a buscarlos! ¡Joder, no se tarden tanto!- terminó, mirando a ambos con furia. Hinata le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas y Naruto le sonrió como si se disculpara.

-Lo siento, dobe. Fue mi culpa... Quería que Hinata me enseñara a usar una de estas cosas'ttebayo- dijo, enseñando un cuchillo serafín con orgullo. Sasuke los miro a ambos y también vio la muñeca llena de runas de Naruto.

-Tsk, la proxima vez...- agitó la cabeza- ¡Avisen, idiotas!- se quejó. Hinata suspiro, impotente y Naruto rodó los ojos, mientras le daba un empujón ligero al Uchiha.

-En verdad lo siento- repitió el rubio.

Neji apareció poco después. Estaba un poco pálido, y lucía cansado. Quizá por qué ya era muy tarde, unas dos horas para la medianoche. El chico bufó algo avergonzado, como si fuera a invitar a alguien a una cita.

-Lee ¿vienes?- preguntó, mirando al pelinegro con fastidio. Lee asintió vigorosamente y le tendió la mano a Neji, quién la apretó una sola vez antes de que ambos caminaran a una sala, dónde una Mikoto con los ojos llorosos los esperaba. En en cuello de la madre de Sasuke estaba una runa que Naruto reconoció como la de parabatai. Se preguntaba quién sería el (o la) parabatai de Mikoto y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyo un bonito canto al otro lado del salón.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el rubio.

-Es la ceremonia del parabatai- explicó Sasuke.

-Parabatai... ¿Qué implica todo eso?

-Puede ser alguien de tu familia o no. Un hombre o mujer. No puedes enamorarte de él o ella, esta prohibido... Sería como un incesto, lo cuál es inmoral y malo...- masculló el Uchiha- Es una simple ceremonia, dobe...

-¿Que... quién era el parabatai de Oka-Mikoto-chan?- preguntó Naruto sin contenerse. Sasuke le miró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Tsk... No lo sé. Ella nunca me ha hablado de eso- farfulló, mirando a una pared. Naruto asintió, seguro de lo que significaba. Sakura jugaba con un hilo suelto en su suéter y Hinata hablaba con Tenten animadamente. El Uchiha miraba a Naruto como si este tuviera algo que el quería con ganas.

-Madre me dice que debería conseguirme un parabatai- dijo vacilantemente, mirando a Naruto en todo momento- Dice que debería... Debería tener uno para cuidarme, ya que Itachi no va a poder estar a mi lado todo el tiempo...- dejó caer.

La radiante sonrisa de Naruto lo atrajo tanto como un otaku se siente atraído por sus padres que no lo entienden. Osea, nada de nada.

-¡Me encantaría, teme!- repuso animadamente el rubio, y luego salto- ¡Simplemente hay que esperar a que acaben y entramos'ttebayo!

Sasuke dijo un profundo "Hmp" como respuesta. Sin embargo, el pelinegro parecía alegre después de todo.

Pasaron unos minutos, quizá 25, cuando Neji y Lee salieron de la sala. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y sonrieron como pequeños.

-¡Vamos ya, dobe!- gruño el Uchiha tomando a Naruto de la muñeca. El rubio dejó su bolsa repleta de ropa en el suelo. Hinata y Sakura los miraron con expresión soñadora, y ambos entraron a la pequeña sala dondé Mikoto estaba parada. Naruto esperaba un lugar muy poco iluminado y con cruces, como veía las iglesias en televisión, pero lo que había dentro era un piso de azulejo y una gran ventana. Nada más. Todo iluminado como si fuera de día.

La pelinegra sintió un nudo en el estomágo al ver a ambos acercarse, con una gran seriedad en sus rostros.

-¿Que harán, Naruto, Sasuke? ¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó la mayor.

-Madre, queremos ser parabatai- explicó el Uchiha, ciertamente incómodo. Mikoto sonrió, como si viera un recuerdo alegre.

-Empecemos- indicó, y señalo a ambos chicos como deberían estar parados. Naruto estaba muy nervioso y al notar el labio mordido de Sasuke y su pulso tembloroso, este debía estarlo tanto como él.

La pelinegra tomó una estela y la acerco a las manos de Naruto.

-Vas a marcar a Sasuke... Con esto. Dirás lo que yo te diga- indicó. Naruto pensó que debían ser imaginaciones suyas, pero la voz de su madre adoptiva estaba temblorosa, como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro- Yo...

Sasuke intentó oír, pero no capturó ni una palabra. Naruto asintió y se acercó con el objeto en las manos. El pelinegro lo miro y se quitó la camisa, dejando a la vista su torso, y se dió la vuelta, sin pudor alguno.

-Entre los omóplatos, dobe- órdeno, nervioso. Naruto asintió, y miró fijamente a Mikoto, quién le enseñaba la runa en su cuello. El rubio la copiaba lo más prolijamente, recitando las palabras de Mikoto.

_"A dónde vayas yo iré, donde tú mueras yo moriré y allí seré sepultado; El ángel será mi testígo y aun más, hasta que la muerte nos separe a tí y a mí" _

Terminó la runa. No quedó tan mal; De hecho era una buena para ser la primera vez.

Sasuke movió los muscúlos de la espalda y miró a Mikoto; La mujer sonrió con dulzura, con los ojos acuosos y asintió. El azabache tomo la estela y Naruto le indicó que quería la runa en el mismo lugar que él.

Nunca había pensado en como sería tener un parabatai, pero ahora lo sabía; Esto se parecía a su relación con Itachi, con la simple diferencia de que Itachi lo protegía, Naruto pelearía a su lado sin importar qué pasara.

Recitó las palabras, e hizo la runa. Se tardó bastante menos que Naruto, quién tenía el rostro contorsionado por el ardor de las runas al ser puestas.

-Son parabatai...-murmuró Mikoto orgullosamente, y dos caminos de agua salada recorrieron su rostro.

-¿Madre?- preguntó el Uchiha, angustiado. Mikoto sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo siento... Esto me trae tantos recuerdos... -abrazó a sus dos hijos y suspiró- Lo que pasa es que mi parabatai fue tu madre biológica, Naruto- sonrió la Uchiha- Mi parabatai fue Kushina Uzumaki.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estar en el interior del mocoso no era agradable. Ahora que había descubierto que podía soportar ciertas runas, todo empeoró. Las runas le dolían, aunque no le hacían daño. Pero podría sacar provecho de eso...

El idiota de Agramon no pudo pelear mucho, ya que la pobre mundana dio aviso... Y con esa bruja de seguro lo mandarían de nuevo al inframundo.

Pero cielos ¡El sabelotodo Hyuga plantó la semilla de la duda! ¡Pobres ingenuos! No sabían que los Demonios Mayores podían dar órdenes a los inferiores, y la pobre angelita Hikari tuvo su fin cuando un nido de demonios la atacó, sin tener cerca la ayuda de su marido o de la familia Hyuga.

Esto le serviría. Si creían que Naruto era una amenaza... Con eso... Podría lograr salir de ese maldito lugar.

* * *

**Bueno HiNaThItHa.16241, Zafir09, , Ragde09, Gracias por leer y comentar nwn ¡Son la onda! Y me alegra que comente con frecuencia. Ya vimos que Hinata no puede ser parabatai de Naruto y de todas formas no lo fue nwn ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. **

**¡Abrazos!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka nwn **


	8. Capítulo 7: Amar es Destruir

**Toca capítulo, toca capítulo, toca capítulo. Está lloviendo nwn divinamente, diría Sketeer. Terminaré el noveno capítulo. Una disculpa ****enorme ****a Wen. Vallejos ****por no nombrarla en los agradecimientos anteriores. ¡Lo siento!. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 7: Amar es destruir.**

_"The boy never cried again and never forgot what he'd learnerd:_

_That to love is destroy._

_And that to be loved is to be the one destroyed"_

_-Jace Herondale Lightwood (TMI- City of Bones propiedad de Cassandre Clare) _

-¡Un parabatai! ¡Que envidia!- dijo con alegría Hinata y Sakura sonrió, mirando a Sasuke quién parecía avergonzado y ligeramente molesto. Naruto frotaba su nuca con un brazo y el otro lo tenía en su cadera, mientras respondía con entusiasmo a las preguntas de Hinata, Sakura y Tenten, quiénes parecían entusiasmadas.

Pronto llegó Jiraiya, quién abrazó a su ahijado.

Naruto parecía muy cortante, incluso para alguien a quién se le acaba de revelar su verdadero pasado, presente y futuro. El anciano decidió no darle importancia por el momento, había muchas cosas por hacer.

-Sasuke, Hinata, vayan a la sala de entrenamiento. Sakura, ve con ellos. Tenten, estoy seguro de que Neji quiere verte- dijo el hombre, mirando a los chicos con gravedad- Oigan, cuiden a mi ahijado, por favor. Llevaré tu ropa a una habitación- dijo el peliblanco y tomo la bolsa para ir a un cuarto,

Los cinco asintieron y Tenten se despidió, yendo hacia una de las tantas habitaciones del Instituto. El cuarteto fue guiado por Sasuke a una sala debajo del primer piso. Era grandisíma, iluminada, con grandes colchonetas, cuerdas y demás artefactos que estarían en un gimnasio normal, excluyendo la viga en el techo por la cuál un cirquero treparía y las diversas armas exhibidas en las paredes.

El rubio sintió la emoción correr por sus venas.

-¡Ya quiero empezar'ttebayo!- dijo alegremente. Sasuke lo miro con aprensión y luego miro hacia una cuerda.

-A mí me entrenaron Kakashi y Orochimaru- comentó, como si hablara de clima- A ti te entrenaré yo por ahora- dijo con cierta malicia, y le arrojo a Naruto un paquete envuelto.

-¿Que demonios?...

-Es ropa. Para que no sudes en _mí _camisa del concierto de hace un año- dijo el moreno, y miro a las chicas- ¿Quieren ver flacidez o que entre al vestidor?

No dijo más. Naruto fue refunfuñando al vestidor. Dejo la camisa de Sasuke en un cesto y se cambio por un par de _pants _azul obscuro_, _y una camisa sin mangas negra. Al otro lado Hinata y Sasuke le veían con interes y Sakura le sonrió con comprensión, como si supiera lo que el rubio estaba a punto de iniciar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Gaara muerto?- preguntó Mei, obviamente consternada. Mikoto asintió y miro hacia abajo, en la sala donde se habían reunido.

-Aparentemente el sello estaba roto- dijo Onoki, con pena- Le robaron a su demonio por medio de un ritual maldito- aseguró. Los ojos verdes de Mei se llenaron de tristeza, pero no lloró. Sin embargo, todos sentían la tensión.

-Akatsuki- dijo Temari, la única que estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos- Fueron ellos... sin duda alguna- agregó, furiosa.

Los ojos viajaron a la rubia, quién ni se inmutó un poco. Se mordió un labio.

-¡Debemos proteger a Bee y a Naruto! Según los rumores Yuu, Utakata, Nuu... Murieron. Asesinados por todos aquellos en Akatsuki. Si obtienen a Bee y a Naruto no me imagino lo que harían. Un sabio entreno a tres de ellos, demonios. Son Cazadores demasiado poderosos- gruñó Mei.

-¡Tú también lo eres, Terumi!- repuso enojado Onoki, con una vena en su frente- Puedes enfrentar a uno de ellos sin problemas- masculló. La pelirroja torció los ojos y se toco un labio pintado de rosa.

-¿Alguien quiere oír a Mei? Lo mejor es proteger a Naruto y a Bee, los únicos _youkai _que quedan vigentes. Si han matado y liberado a un Demonio Mayor para conseguir esto, lo que quieren alcanzar debe ser muy gordo. Quizá nosotros nos podamos separar para encontrar a Agramon- dijo Kakashi, obviamente fastidiado.

Al poco tiempo el grupo estaba en discusión. Jiraiya miraba todo con cansancio, impotencia de no poder hacer mucho ahí, porque era un ermitaño exiliado de la Clave. Todos discutiendo sobre tomar medidas contra Akatsuki.

Y el pobre hombre sabía que había entrenado a 3 de esos niños, ignorando el consejo de su amigo Orochimaru _"Matálos". _No, no pudo. Quizá era muy idiota, o muy noble, o ambas. Pero no importaba.

Ahora debía proteger a su ahijado, ese niño era el Guardián del último y más poderoso demonio. Y eso podría convertirlo en la salvación del Mundo o la destrucción del mismo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Naruto, con un gran moretón en su frente. Acababa de intentar hacer una pirueta como Sasuke y Hinata podían hacerla. Incluso Sakura podía hacer los ejercicios sin tanto esfuerzo.

-Con un poco de práctica lo lograrás, Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata amablemente, acariciando allí donde su moretón yacía. El rubio le sonrió con fuerza, y miro fijamente a la peliazul, quién le sonrió poco.

-Angelita, endemoniado, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Sasuke- Pueden ligar después- gruñó.

Levantó a Naruto y le miro con evaluación, para luego enseñarle una sonrisa burlona y retroceder unos pasos, y entonces saltó hacia atrás y dio un giro perfecto... Todo empuñando un cuchillo serafín, y ni un maldito pelo de su corte emo se le movió.

-¡Tu tienes la ventaja, teme!- gruñó Naruto, quién alzó sus puños y con un dedo furioso apuntó a su amigo. Sakura le sonrió e hizo girar entre sus dedos una flecha, la cuál lanzó a una diana, justo en el centro. Naruto hizo un puchero de resignación.

-Oh, por favor, no sean crueles- dijo Hinata, con cariño- Naruto-kun puede mejorar.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No me rendiré'ttebayo!- dijo el rubio y corrió hacia un estante, del cuál tomo una soga y miro fijamente a Sasuke- Apostemos, teme- murmuró el rubio- Si puedo quedarme en equilibrio en esa viga hasta el fin, entonces me compras ramen por un mes. Si me caigo, te compro 5 kilos de tomates- propuso.

Sasuke asintió burlón; sabía quién ganaría.

-Vamos a verlo...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto caminaba, sus muscúlos le dolían. Su quijada también. Sin embargo había ganado, y aunque Sasuke le enseñara "combate cuerpo a cuerpo" después (Lo golpeo en todo el cuerpo sin enseñarle nada) su ánimo no caía. Hinata le guiaba, habían dejado a Sakura con Sasuke en su habitación y ahora él iba a la suya propia.

La joven se mostró amable; No era tan rara después de todo. El rubio la siguió en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Su símbolo era el de unas alas azules y blancas*,con una gran jaula rodeandolas. No le hizo gracia.

-Aquí es- dijo Hinata, y la chica parecía dispuesa a irse, pero el rubio la miro con amabilidad.

-Puedes pasar un rato, si lo deseas- murmuró, sintiendose un tanto orate. La muchacha asintió y pasó junto al rubio por aquella puerta. Naruto se dejó caer de lleno en la cama, ignorando la discusión a unos metros de distancia y tambien los demás ruidos, aunque sin dormir. Oyó a Hinata sentarse en la silla al lado de su cama, donde días antes habría estado Sakura.

-Hinata...- murmuró el rubio- ¿Me cuentas algo para dormir?

La joven sintió una punzada en su estomágo. Había contado historias a Hanabi, cada noche en que su padre defendía al "Gran Clan Hyuga" pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de inventarlas. Y dudaba mucho que a Naruto le interesara el cuento de la mujer de cara cortada, la princesa Cenicienta y sabía que Harry Potter le parecería de mal gusto en este momento.

Sin embargo iba a cumplir con la labor.

-Hace un tiempo...- dijo, con la voz serena- Había una niña...

-¿Una niña Cazadora?- preguntó infantilmente Naruto.

-Por supuesto... Una... una niña cazadora de sombras- siguió- "Una vez, cuando tuvo edad suficiente, su padre le regaló un halcón. Le dijo que era un ave rapaz y hermosa; Que tomaba a las alimañas y las mataba. Era el cazador de sombras de los cielos. Le dijo que lo entrenara; que fuera capaz de domarlo. La niña no podía hacer gran cosa; El ave había sido especialmente seleccionada para ella. Tenía un año viviendo salvajemente; era casi imposible de domar... Además no le gustaban los halcones, sus ojos inquisitivos y su pico la ponían nerviosa . Pero ella lo intentó, quería ver orgulloso a su padre.

Se supone que se debe dejar a un halcón ciego, sin embargo ella se sentaba frente a él, hacía que la viera. Le ponía música, le hablaba, lo mantenía despierto; Se supone que un halcón cansado es más fácil de entrenar. Le daba de comer con la mano; Al principio su compañero se negó a comer, pero luego comió con tal voracidad que el pico hacía sangrar su mano. Ella estaba feliz, era un progreso mediocre... Pero un progreso al fin y al cabo. Lo entrenaría aunque se desangrara en el proceso. Aprendió a manejar el equipo; Las correas, la faldilla, el brazero... Y en algún tiempo el ave aprendió a volar en círculos y a posarse en su hombro, a seguir indicaciones y aprender a trabajar en parejas. Ella amaba a su halcón y él halcón la amaba a ella. Orgullosa fue a mostrarle su trabajo a su padre, segura de que este la felicitaría y se sentiría complacido.

Sin embargo, eso no paso.

El hombre vio al halcón, lo tomó y partió su cuello por la mitad. -_Te dije que domaras a esta ave, no que le dieras afecto. Este halcón no estaba domesticado; Había perdido su identidad-_

Se marchó luego de decir esto y dejó a su hija sola y la niña lloró largo tiempo sobre el cuerpo de su mascota, hasta que su padre mandó a un sirviente a que retirara el cuerpo. La niña no ha vuelto a llorar jamás. Y tampoco ha olvidado lo que había aprendido.

Amar es destruir.

Y ser amado es ser destruido"

Naruto miraba fijamente a Hinata. La muchacha lucía triste, decaída. Su brillo natural estaba bajo y su mirada era triste. Tan triste.

-¡Eso no fue bueno'ttebayo! ¡El hombre era un idiota maltratador!- rugió el rubio, molesto. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y si lo hizo para que ella fuera fuerte?- preguntó. Naruto negó.

-No... ¡Amar no es eso!

-Naruto-kun... Me gusta la forma en la que ves las cosas. Pero no puedo evitar creer en esas palabras- murmuró la chica- Tengo miedo de decirle a quién amo, porque sé que lo destruiría. El amor es un arma de doble filo.

Hinata sonrió tristonamente y luego de murmurar bajito un _"Buenas noches" _se fue a otro lugar. Naruto no salía de su indignación para con el padre de la niña. Amor, la paz, sabía, no era nada de eso. No, no podía ser...

La maldita voz en su cabeza volvió a sonar, ahora ronca, incluso parecía triste, y no pudo evitar sentir rabia, dolor, ante las palabras que se entonaron en su mente.

_Amar es destruir. Y ser amado es ser destruido. Tus padres lo supieron cuando murieron. Se destruyeron al protegerte. Y te destruyeron al dejarte a mí merced. _

Y su interior dolió como nunca antes había sentido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Que tal? No pude evitar poner la frase que define toooda la saga, porque agh pensar en que te digan eso suena duro, aunque algunas personas lo creemos -w- **

**¡Gracias a HiNaThItHa.16241, Zafir09, Ragde09 y a Darkio por sus sorprendentes reviews! ¡En serio, gracias! Aunque ya quizá me ponga pesada y les diga, les **_**exija **_**más de 6 reviews para el próximo capítulo. **

**¿Podrán? 6 reviews 7u7 no es mucho.**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka. **


End file.
